


A very short Reunion

by 68hawkeye_fan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark needs a conscience, anti-accords, he has none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68hawkeye_fan/pseuds/68hawkeye_fan
Summary: The Avengers meet again after the Civil War.





	A very short Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I always find the stories ridiculous where the true Avengers crawl back to Tony Stank (and no, it is not misspelt) because they can’t live without his money. All of them have too much character to put up with this blatant blackmail or coercion.

In the air lay tension as for the first time since the Civil War the Avengers were back together in one room.

T’Challa had as king of Wakanda made a case against the Accords before the International court of human rights in Den Haag.   
As a consequence a lot of lawyers who worked especially cases against discrimination and crimes against humanity couldn’t wait to help the true Avengers pro bono.  
Ross, Stark and all their lawyers didn’t stand a chance as their beloved Accords were torn apart to pieces from the lawyers of the Avengers.

It was ruled that the Avengers had every right to refuse the signing of the Sokovia Accords and nobody had the right to persecute or imprison them or other enhanced people for this refusal.   
After this ruling a lot of countries revoked their support for the Sokovia Accords and the Accords were rejected. The Avengers could all return to their families who already waited for them.

As a sign of their good will the Avengers promised to sign the Accords but only after a massive modification. They were against control but not oversight and they wanted a right of co-determination for enhanced people too.

As soon as the Avengers returned to New York Tony Stark invited them in the tower. Some of them were sceptical about the reason but Steve persuaded them to give Stark a chance.

Tony Stark was standing in the midst of the room and everyone could see how much he enjoyed it to have the attention of everyone in the room. “Before we fight again as a team you must agree on a few ground rules, which as rogue avengers you have to follow if you want to live in my tower.”

Barton snorted and said sarcastic, “I hope the rules apply to you too, Stark. We all know after all how you like to go back on treaties you sign. What was it, 24 hour before you broke the accords, you signed on your own free will without manipulation, deception or coercion like you tried with us?” asked Barton coldly.   
“And we are not rogue, we are the true Avengers. You are the lapdog of Ross who does his dirty work for him. What did you and he think, that you can control us with your money?”

“You better watch how you speak to me, you lowlife or you have to face the consequences!” threatened Stark.

“What, Stark, will you betray my family a second time to Ross?   
There is something you don’t understand, Stark. You can be poor and sometimes you make wrong choices but in in the end it only matters that you can see yourself in the eyes every morning you look in the mirror. How long ago it is that you looked in the mirror, Stark? I bet it was a very long time ago.”

“An assassin of the government talks to me about how he can look himself in the eyes every morning, splendid”, mocked Stark. “And it was your own fault, you shouldn’t have provoked me.”

“Interesting! You always go after the family of a man if he has a different opinion than you or if he provokes you? This is the mind-set of a villain not of a hero.

I killed but I know who I killed and most of them I killed to protect innocent lives. They deserved it and I can live with it. 

How many people did you kill, Stark, as you sold weapons to everyone who could afford them? You are a war profiteer who did make his fortune with the suffering and the death of others. You killed more people than all of us put together and you did it only for the money. 

You brag what a great philanthropist you are but you seem to forget that it is blood money and no matter how much of this money you donate this will never change.   
You boast all the time that you did fly a missile in outer space to protect the world. Granted you did, but it is the one and only selfless act you ever did. All the other times you fought for yourself or for the fame.”

“Will you not bring your lapdog to heel, Rogers?” sneered Stark.

“Clint has the right to speak his mind. You tried it but even your beloved accords didn’t go as far to dictate us what we could say”, answered Rogers quietly.

“And if someone is here the lapdog of someone it’s you, Tony”, said Bruce and his eyes glittered green. “You betrayed the Avengers and you sided with Ross. You did go with him before the court in den Haag to take away the human rights of all enhanced people. If you and your pal Ross had succeeded, Ross would have the right to imprison me and other enhanced persons to experiment on us. Don’t think for a moment I will forget how you tried to sell me out, you bastard!”

“He, Brucie”, tried Stark to deflect.

“Don’t Brucie me, we are not friends anymore, Stark.”

For a moment Stark looked like he had been slapped. 

“Well if you think you can make your living without my support may it be so. But if you want to live in my tower, you have to live by my rules”, said Stark nastily.

“Do you know what, forget it, Stark, I don’t want to put up with your bullshit anymore”, said Barton bored, “I don’t need your tower or your money.   
I have a home where my family waits for me. And I think Hank Pym can’t wait to support the Avengers with no strings attached. Live alone in your tower! Keep your blood money!” On his way out he pushed Stark contemptuous aside with his shoulder.

“Well, who needs somebody who can only shot arrows”, said Stark after he regained his balance.

“I do”, said Natasha quietly. “If I have to choose between you and him, you lose every time, Stark.” She followed Clint.

Wanda followed her and Clint without a backwards glance to Stark and after a short hesitation Vision followed Wanda.

“Like Natasha said”, said Banner. “Who needs you in a fight when nobody can’t trust you on his back?” And he followed too.

Thor spoke. “I don’t care about the Accords, what I care about is how you betrayed Clint’s family out of spite after he told us about his most sacred secret. You are not worthy to fight with us.” And he did go too. 

Falcon and Scott Lang did go without a word after Thor so that now only Steve was with Stark in the room.

“This was the one time where you should have put your big ego aside, Tony. I’m sure with time the others would had forgiven you, even Clint.   
But you never stand to your mistakes, don’t you, Tony, and you never apologize. I would say, this time you should have. Goodbye, Tony! Good luck.” With a last nod Steve followed the other Avengers.

Tony Stark was alone.


End file.
